Dance With The Devil
by 13AkiraKuranXIII
Summary: Even a demon can love, my naive Young Master. And even a foolish human can in turn love a demon. A one-shot about the time when Ciel learns to dance with the help of the Phantomhive butler, Sebastian. R&R please! Rated T for safety :3


Dance With The Devil

My first song fic as well as my first Kuroshitsuji fan fic. I hoped I captured the characters well! I'll try my best at this song fic thing. This song Dance With The Devil by Breaking Benjamin seemed perfect for Ciel and Sebastian, so I'm giving it a try! Please review! Oh and before I forget, sadly I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters in it, or I would be coming up with ideas of the second season instead of wasting my time here. Also, I don't own the song. Sorry. Zilch. Mute. Null. Nothing. All I own is this fan fic. *sighs and shakes head*

* * *

_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead._

Ridiculous I thought to myself as I prepared myself for my..._dance_ lesson with Sebastian. The word 'dance' was enough to fill me to the bone with frustration. How I hated to dance! How I loathed attending those distasteful balls...to watch those pathetic fools waltz their way around the grand hall. Repulsive fake smiles seemingly etched into their face...they disgusted me. All of them.

_Close your eyes, so many days go by. Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right._

_I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies. I won't stay long, in this world so wrong._

My eyes fixed onto my smartly dressed butler. A tall man, no doubt! I cursed my luck as soon as I found the mansion in disarray, completely covered in sickening decorations. MY manor...ruined by my immature fiancée. Sighing, I got up from my office chair and stood in front of Sebastian, merely reaching his waist, my nervousness clearly showing through my azure eye.

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight. Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight. _

There was no doubt in either of our minds. It was as Sebastian stated, instead of saying my dancing skills were lacking...one should say they were non-existent. But, at last, as the minutes passed slowly, I found myself having fewer stumbles...until, I thought proudly, my foot ceased connecting with Sebastian's surely bruised legs. Instead, I found myself enjoying dancing with the demon butler, and he to, seemed to be enjoying himself. The sun was slowly lowering and I suddenly realised with a jolt how long we had been dancing. Those gruelling seconds turned to insufferable minutes...that in turn changed to beautiful hours...never once we stopped for a rest, never once we claimed to tire of each other's presence, never once we stated to be bored of dancing. Our bodies fitted perfectly...like a true Waltz pair. If we would have been in a ballroom, I was determined to think that all eyes would be on us two. A peculiar pair...yet a perfect pair at that.

Our movements flowed easily between us, as one. It was at that moment I realised this was the time and place to be _alive._

_Trembling coming across my skin, feeling your cold dead eyes stealing the life of mine. _

"Young Master" Sebastian said in his charmingly silky voice.

"Yes, Sebastian?" I replied.

Sebastian slowly releases one of my hands as his now free hand reaches out to grasp my chin. His gloved hand tilts my head to face his own. Our eyes clash. Vibrant crimson, gleaming teal. Beautiful.

"Se-Sebastian?" I questioned again. This time with a slight hint of panic.

Sebastian, saying nothing, steps closer until he looms over my smaller frame. His shadow quickly engulfing my own. His face leans closer, closer, until our lips are almost touching. I feel his bittersweet breath on my slightly parted lips. Hardly noticing we have stopped dancing...the room is suddenly filled with heavy tension. As I try to move away, Sebastian's right arm instantly wraps around my petite waist and drags me impossibly closer to him. My palms hit a firm chest. I gulp and slowly turn to look upwards at my smirking butler. His eyes faintly glowing reddish purple.

"L-let go, Sebastian" I say, my voice slightly quivering. I hoped he didn't notice, however by his widened smirk, it seems my hope has fallen short.

My palms desperately tried to push my shaking body from his own solid one. His quiet chuckle rings in my ears as I try to look anywhere but his smirking face. I feel his hands harshly grasp my chin tighter and force my eyes to look into his own, now brightly glowing orbs.

_I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies. I won't last long, in this world so wrong. _

Instantly I begin to futilely thrash in his grip. My fingers clawing at his pristine attire. His face once again comes closer...destroying what was left of my pathetic personal bubble of solace and comfort. My eyes widen as his breath tickles my ears. He whispers words I never thought I would witness coming from his own lips. My breath catches in my throat. Ciel Phantomhive...the Head of the Phantomhive family...the Queen's loyal watchdog...all those things mean nothing as here I stand, immobilised in shock.

"Even a demon has pleasures, My Lord. And you are a pleasure I simply cannot refuse. Your scent...your beauty...your power. You are intoxicating. While you may resist, we both know you cannot refuse me of what is mine, Young Master, and you are mine. For now and forever. We shall burn in the depths of hell together, seeking unimaginable pleasures in each other's minds, bodies and souls, My Lord." He purred. I say nothing...still too shocked to even begin to think of a reply to the demon's claims. My mind finally frees its body from the cruel frozen hold as Sebastian lowers his head to my own. My body reacts, thrashing once more...but the only proof of my actions being the demon's quiet chuckle. His cool lips mould against my own in what seems like less than a millisecond. My brain, struggling to keep up, allows no movement from my body but the small, almost non-noticeable tremors.

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight. Don't you dare look at him in the eye. As we dance with the devil tonight. _

I gasp as I feel a tongue against my clamped shut lips, unconsciously giving the demon an easy entrance to the sweet caverns of my mouth. His tongue immediately searches every nook and cranny in my mouth, seemingly memorizing each detail. His arm tightens around my waist as he parts our lips to allow me my precious oxygen. I gasp and splutter as I feel his possessive gaze still on me. I angrily start to rub my lips – desperately trying to be free of his taste and scent. His touch still lingering on my lips. I wrench my chin out of his hold and focus my attention on the royal blue carpet under out feet, stubbornly refusing the idea that my heated cheeks were the consequence of enjoying Sebastian's little act of lust.

"Wh-what exactly do you think you are doing, Sebastian?" I demand.

"Why, My Lord, I thought I had just explained that you and I belong to each other. That there should be no need to resist temptation when it comes to us both." He stated calmly, as if merely talking about something as trivial as the weather.

_Hold on. _

_Hold on._

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight._

"T-temptation! Me? Do you take me for a fool, Sebastian? Have you forgotten who I am, Sebastian? What makes you think I am even remotely attracted to you? You're a man! In fact you're not even that! You're a demon!" I shout.

"But My Lord, why should the fact I'm a demon mean anything? Even a demon can love, my naive Young Master. And even a foolish human can in turn love a demon." Sebastian said, every so calmly.

"Y-you.." I began.

"Are you trying to tell me that the blush covering your cheeks isn't from my actions previously, My Lord?" Sebastian inquired.

"I...O-of course not Sebastian! I just wasn't expecting my butler, a demon in any case, to do something so improper!" My voice stuttered. The sole sound of footsteps filled the air whilst I turn to face my oncoming butler.

"You shouldn't lie to me, Young Master. It's no use. I cannot lie to you, and nor you I. Why the resistance My Lord, if you already know how you feel about me. How our feelings are towards each other. It's too late; you know that, don't you, My Lord?" Sebastian whispered soothingly.

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye._

His hand reaches up to touch my flushed, porcelain cheek, my hand slaps the intruding object in frustration. Sebastian, not fazed by my actions, grabs my hand and pulls it toward himself, forcing my unwilling body to do so also. I am shocked to see him place his own hand covering mine over his heart.

"Wh..." My question halts as I feel his heart thumping softly against my now open palm. So entranced with feeling his heat beating -as a childish part of me simply thought he had no heart, I didn't realise my butler gently pull me closer until I was inches away from his chest. Numbly I watch as his other hand encloses my free hand, and instead, places it upon my chest. My neck cranes to look up at his face, to say I was shocked would be an understatement when I found his smiling face extremely close to my own. No grin, no sneer. A fully fledged spellbinding _smile. _What shocked me more was his eyes, still glowing with their reddish purple hue, yet undoubtedly different. A hidden emotion disguised underneath by the many others finally revealed itself. My eyes widen and my mouth opens to let out a gasp; however no sound passes my lips, only wasted air.

"Se-Sebastian..." Words failed me. I was speechless.

I gaze into his kind eyes...our hearts beating in synch with each others.

_As we dance with the devil tonight._

"You see, My Lord, we are destined to spend eternity together. As I told you once before, My Lord, I will follow you to the ends of the earth, and into the depths of hell, never leaving your side. I cannot lie to you, Young Master." Sebastian said fondly.

"And I, you Sebastian" I whisper quietly.

"That's right, My Lord" Sebastian smiled brightly.

"Sebastian, this is an order" I stated, filled with sudden determination.

"Anything for you, Young Master" My butler replied calmly.

"Kiss me" I ordered.

A smile spread across the demon butler's lips. His hands release my own as he places his right hand over his heart and places his left behind his back. He steps backwards slightly with his right leg and bows, almost in a crouch-like position. His right knee almost touching the floor.

"Yes, My Lord. After all, I am Phantomhive's butler. What would I do if I couldn't accomplish something like this?" Sebastian purred silkily.

_Hold On._

_Hold On._

_Goodbye._


End file.
